


Ophelia

by Smolsized



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental overdose, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bittersweet Ending, Carriers are called mom, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers’s biological child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Relapsing, Short One Shot, Superfamily (Marvel), Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade and Peter are high school sweethearts, but he’s okay, grieving characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Wade learns to cope with losing the love of his life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such an asshole for writing this and choosing this to be the first spideypool story of mine that I post on here lmao, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this in the span of two days so that’s why it’s so short but enjoy!

Peter Stark Rogers and Wade Wilson are the picture book definition of high school sweethearts. They've been together since their freshmen year of high school and it's now the end of their senior year. They've got their entire future together mapped out, from the college they'll both be attending in the fall, to the small studio apartment they plan on renting together down to the name of their first child. The two of them are practically inseparable, you'd hardly ever see one without the other. Peter attends all of Wade's practices and games, and Wade picks Peter up for school every morning and drops him off at home every day after.

And for a while things were good, they were really good, and before long they had a week until graduation.

But Wade ended up getting sick on the day of one of their friend's birthdays and is stuck in bed for most of the day. Peter ends up having to go alone but only after spending most of the bed at Wade's side and promising that he'd be back before twelve to continue their cuddle session and to finish binge watching Brooklyn 9 with him. Wade was reluctant in letting Peter leave, it had been raining for the most part of the day with no end in sight and Wade wasn't exactly keen on sharing his boyfriend during his time of need. You could say he got rather clingy when sick. But being the good negotiator that he is, Peter managed to talk Wade into seeing it his way. So despite the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and going against his better judgment, Wade let's Peter go. He trusts his boyfriend and knows that if he says he'll be back before midnight, then he'll be back before midnight.

The only problem is, Peter never does make it back.

No.

Instead, he dies alone in a car accident after a semi truck nearly hits him and he swerves so hard that he ends up pinned under his car for hours, in agonizing pain all while the harsh clatter of rain drowned out his cries for help.

-

The funeral is planned for the week after graduation.

Wade can hardly bring himself to show up let alone walk across the stage and he probably wouldn't have done any of it if not for his mother. Their school is in mourning, the entire graduating class knew and loved Peter and it doesn't sit right with anyone there that Peter's seat is empty. There's not a dry eye at the graduation, nor are there any smiles like there should be. It doesn't feel right to celebrate. Gwen, one of Peter's best friends, breaks down when it comes time for her give her valedictorian speech. Peter was supposed to be the one to give it because _he_ was supposed to be the valedictorian. Harry, Peter's other bestfriend, doesn't even bother to show up.

It all feels wrong, Peter and Wade always talked about graduating together the thought of doing it without him makes Wade sick and tears burn in his eyes.

He expected to be crying tears of joy today while he and Peter hugged as soon as he made it off the stage, both of them clinging to their diplomas along with each other as their parents snap pictures.

Instead when he exits the stage, Wade is met with only the sight of his parents and their warm embrace.

There is no Peter, like there should have been.

Peter's parents didn't even bother to show up.

But then again, why would they?

So that they could be tortured by the sight of their son's empty seat, knowing he worked so hard just to sit there and now he can't?

Wade ends up being the one to collect Peter's diploma and yearbook.

-

It isn't until the funeral, when he comes face to face with the closed casket (there wasn't even an option for an open casket, how fucked up is that?)—that the pain really hits him and he realizes that this is real. He realizes that Peter is actually gone and his heart feels like it won't ever beat the same again. He breaks down crying harder than he's ever cried in his life before, his mother has to hold him tightly as they lower Peter's casket into the ground.

-

Wade isn't the same after they bury Peter.

He doesn't leave his room much less his bed for days at a time. His acceptance letter from the college he and Peter applied to together is left on his nightstand unopened. He finds himself having constant nightmares about that night, about Peter being pinned under his car for hours in the pouring rain, sobbing like a baby for his mom and dad, wailing for Wade. They’re always so vivid, like he was there. He wakes up screaming each time, and his mother has to come in and hold him like he's a toddler again. And he knows that his mother is hurting too, that it absolutely breaks his heart to see his baby hurting and knowing there's nothing he can do to help him expect be there.

-

It takes months, almost a year for Wade to pull his shit together and even then he's still not all the way there. His parents made him go to therapy and he'll admit that it helps with the nightmares sometimes, but that feeling of loss is still there and doesn't feel like it will ever go away. His therapist tells him he needs to find closure but he doesn't think there's a such thing when it comes to Peter.   
  


There was no such thing as getting over Peter Stark-Rogers.

But against his better judgment, Wade visits the Stark-Rogers home.

He’s surprised when he's met with a bearded Steve Rogers upon knocking on the front door. He'd never seen Mr. Rogers without a clean shaven face before but here he is and he looks beyond exhausted. Wade knows the feeling. He can’t even get out his awkward greeting when his eyes catch sight of boxes piled up in the living room behind the older male, they’re moving boxes he realizes. His heart drops. Steve looks as if he’s seen ghost upon taking in the sight of Wade on his porch but once he does regain some part of himself, he invites him inside for something to eat and drink.

The two of them end up talking for a while, it's one of the longest conversations they've ever shared. They talk about Peter and it doesn't hurt as much Wade guesses, he even finds himself cracking a sad smile or two at a story Steve tells him about Peter as a young child. During a large portion of the conversation, Wade tries his best not to directly question the boxes in the living room when the kitchen looks rather untouched, though it burns in the back of his mind.

It isn’t until Harley let's himself into the house that Wade realizes something is off, because Harley is supposed to be away at college.

Entering the kitchen, Harley looks pleasantly surprised to find Wade sitting across from his father with a cup of tea. The two of them had only met once before, at a Christmas dinner, where Harley threatened to kill him and dissolve his body in acid back at his dorm if he ever broke his little brother's heart. But even though they had only met once, they had an understanding of one another. Peter always talked highly of his big brother and how he wanted to be just like him to Wade, and he had all but gushed about Wade as if he hung the stars himself, to Harley. So even caught off guard, Harley greets Wade politely before turning to Steve and asking a question that brings Wade a bit of confusion.

"How is mom? Has he come down today?"

The question confuses him because he's been here a little over four hours now and hadn't even noticed a small indication of Tony being home. That wasn't like the man at all. Steve gives a sigh at the question but shakes his head, "No, I tried to get him out of bed but he's having a bad day." He cautions almost as if a warning.

“Can I try?” Wade finds himself blurting and both Harley along with Steve look hesitant but are seemingly desperate enough and that's how Wade finds himself knocking on Tony Stark’s bedroom door.

At first he's mistaken for Steve and is shooed away until he speaks up, letting Tony know that “It’s Wade,” After that Wade isn’t waiting long before the sight of a demolished Tony is what greets him. The man looks worse for wear, with his hair grown out too long and his stubble unkept. He looks significantly smaller than the last time Wade saw him, height and weight wise with sunken cheeks accompanied by dark bags under his eyes.

When he hugs Wade, the stench of alcohol is strong, it makes Wade hug back even tighter.

Before he had met Tony Stark, Peter wasn’t shy in making it known that his mother was a recovered alcoholic. He wasn’t ashamed of it, if he anything he was proud of him and how far he had come. Upon meeting Tony, Wade had nearly forgotten about the information because of how much control he had displayed. Not to mention the fact that his sarcastic personality and seemingly perfect clothes were also a good distraction. But this man hugging him is not the mother of Peter Stark-Rogers that he knew.

He doesn't realize Tony is crying until the shorter brunette clutches his shirt tightly. "You smell like him." He hiccups looking up to Wade with the same whiskey brown eyes as Peter and it hurts all over. He doesn't have the heart to tell Tony that he uses Peter’s old cologne everyday, he can only hug the brunette tighter as his own tears begin to fall. Time seems to trickle pass slower than it actually does and Wade finds himself talking with Tony about Peter, he talks about things that he hopes the man will find comforting. He hadn't realized how much he longed to see Peter again until he's staring at his carbon copy. It's surreal how much Peter took after his mother.

It doesn't take much for Tony to break following the conversation and within minutes he's telling Wade everything that's happened in the past year. He tells him about the fact that Harley came home from college to keep an eye on him following what he swears was an accidental overdose of sleeping pills that would have been fatal if not for Steve coming home when he did. He tells him about how Steve wants to move out of the house but he himself can't bring himself to leave the place where he raised his baby. He tells him how he relapsed within a week of the funeral and hasn't been sober since. And he cries, he cries until he's red in the face and can't stop shaking.

Wade can feel his heart ache for Tony, he could only imagine how much worse it was for a mother. But oddly enough it was also almost comforting to know that he wasn't the only one who felt like there was a void where his heart should be. Tony was the person who carried Peter for nine months and raised him for seventeen years and Wade was the person who wanted to share the rest of his life with Peter. They shared the same kind of hurt that no one else could relate to aside from Steve.

"Did you know?" Tony suddenly questions and it makes Wade realize he was lost in thought. "Know what?" He questions and Tony looks to him with red rimmed eyes full of sympathy. "He was pregnant." He says softly, voice hardly above a whisper. "The autopsy report came back, my baby was pregnant." Tony cries and Wade feels like he can't move. He can feel his mouth fall open but he can't see past the tears that form in his eyes. "I didn't." He swallows hard around the lump. He stands there for a while, unmoving, tuning out Tony at some point. It isn't until he feels a hand tugging at his arm that he snaps out of his daze. When he looks around and realizes that he's in Peter's old bedroom, Tony led him there before leaving.

With his bottom lip trembling, and tears pouring down his face at a steady stream, Wade let's out a gut wrenching sound. He feels the pain that he felt that morning he found out Peter died all over agin. Sobbing softly to himself, Wade staggers towards the unmade bed that undoubtedly hadn't been touched since Peter last slept in it. He sits at the edge, placing his hand against the indent left in the bed from the amount of times Peter slept there and he cries. He cries so hard that his head begins to hurt and it's hard to breathe.

“I'm sorry." He apologizes to no one. "I'm so sorry, I should've begged you harder to stay or I should've went—god, I should have went with you." He chokes out as his tears fall down and hit the mattress. "I should've—" his voice cracks and he's sobbing again, hand clutching the sheets as he moves to lay his head against the fabric. "I'm sorry." He croaks brokenly, squeezing his eyes closed to stop the flow of tears. He stays like that for a while and must fall asleep because the next time he opens his eyes it's dark outside with the moon high in the sky.

There's a blanket placed over him and the stuffed bear he got Peter for their two year anniversary is paced against his side. He feels at ease for the first time in months, and maybe it's because of the smell of Peter but he feels calm, his heart weighs heavy in his chest but at least it's there. Silently Wade turns over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. The words, you need closure ring through his mind and has him sitting up. He climbs out of Peter's bed with reluctance and reaches into his pocket. The engagement ring feels heavy in his hand as he sets it down against the pillow. "Goodbye, Peter." He whispers.

**_-10 years later-_ **

"Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood!

Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love!" Wade sings loud and terribly off key along with the radio as he speeds down the freeway with the top of his Jeep Wrangler down. The summer sun and breeze feel good against his skin and he can't help the smile that grows on his lips when he looks up through his Ray bands to his review mirror. "Daddy stop!" Ellie Ophelia Wilson giggles, making a point of taking one of her hearing aids out to express just how terrible she finds her father’s singing. The man gives a scandalized gasp at the action, "I thought you liked daddy's singing!" He cries in fake outrage and the tanned skin girl shakes her head with a loud giggle. Faking hurt, Wade flips his blinker as he makes a turn to get off the freeway as his exit comes up.

"That hurts my feelings, really babygirl, it does." He says playfully as he refocuses on the road. The four year old girl rolls her large brown eyes from her booster seat at her father's dramatics. "You're fibbing daddy, you know mommy doesn't like that." She points out as Wade finally pulls into the gated cemetery. The man gives a gasp, "Shit, you're right. Better not tell mommy then." He says which prompts a shake of the head from Ellie, her brown curls jumping with the action. "I'm telling mommy." She says unswayed and Wade sighs parking the car.

“Guess I'm in trouble huh?" He questions and the child nods her head with a nod before undoing her seatbelt and waiting patiently for her father to let her out. Wade climbs out of the car, heading to the backseat before scooping Ellie up along with her unicorn bag and his own. He shuts the door before walking towards the grass and navigating his way along the row of graves in silence. Within minutes he finds the one he's looking for and sets Ellie down to prep the items.

The four year old happily makes her way up to the grave stone, "Hi mommy!" She exclaims excitedly as Wade makes them up a small pallet for them to sit on.

"Daddy told a fib and said a bad word when we were coming here today." The toddler tattles immediately and Wade chuckles at her. "Oh! And I brought you your favorite flowers mommy." Ellie says before hurriedly snatching her bag from her father and unzipping it, tiny hand digging inside to pull out the handful of crumbled daisies. She places them along the grave neatly before plopping down on the pallet Wade finishes putting down. "Daddy, tell me about mommy." She demands softly as she stares at the headstone with interest. It’s something they always did when they came to visit, Ellie would ask all kinds of questions and Wade tried his best to give her answers.

Giving a sigh, Wade takes a seat next to his child. "Well, mommy's name is Peter, and he was the prettiest boy I’ve ever met, with big beautiful brown eyes and a cute button nose like yours," he says pretending to take her nose which has her giggling before grabbing his arm to get it back. "He picked out your name long before you were born—" he begins. "You mean when I was in heaven with the stork right?" She interrupts and Wade smiles before nodding his head, "Yeah baby, when you were with the stork in heaven." He snorts. "I can't wait to go back to heaven so I can meet mommy." Ellie says excitedly and Wade can't help the peg of sadness that tugs at his heart.

Shaking his head, Wade pulls Ellie into his lap and kisses her cheek, "Mommy named you after his daddy's mommy, your great grandma Sarah Ellie Ophelia Rogers." He continues and Ellie rests the back of her head against his chest before tilting her chin up to stare at him intently. "Mommy was really smart and kind but also really stubborn—" Wade says before Ellie interrupts again, "Whats that mean daddy?"

"It means he was just like you, babygirl." He chuckles fondly as he brushes a hand through her thick brown curls.

"Oh." The four year old grins before poking his cheek. "I love you daddy." She announces and Wade holds her a little tighter.

"And I love you, Ellie Ophelia Wilson."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, I was playing around with this prompt generator and I got Wade saying goodbye, so of course my angsty ass brain forced me to write this up😔
> 
> But yeah, I don’t know if it was obvious or not but Ellie is in fact Wade’s biological child (through a closed surrogacy) and she isn’t Peter’s sadly, but she does call Peter mommy. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
